


Into Your Wildest Dreams I’ll Fly

by CherriesAndRaindrops



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Femslash February, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Lesbian Character, Love Confessions, Pansexual Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherriesAndRaindrops/pseuds/CherriesAndRaindrops
Summary: Gretchen comes out over Instagram.It comes with costs and benefits.
Relationships: Karen Smith/Gretchen Wieners
Kudos: 67





	Into Your Wildest Dreams I’ll Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspiration: Into Your Wildest Dreams from Lizzie the Musical (which I highly recommend if you like historical emo gays).
> 
> I’m seeing Mean Girls tomorrow, so that’s fun.
> 
> This is my first time writing a oneshot that’s 1,000+ words, so if it’s bad, that’s probably why.

You _guys all knew this was coming._

_To be honest, I’m happy that someone decided to start those rumors, as it’s finally giving me the opportunity to embrace myself for who I truly am. I’d like to thank all the people I met on this journey to accept myself, even though I know most of them won’t accept me, and I’m scared of what’s in store for me tomorrow._

_I’d also like to apologize to someone who I’ve hurt in the past._

_I helped my friends torment, harass, and ruin her life because she was just like me, and I’d take it all back if I could. So Janis, if you’re reading this, I’m so sorry._

_So yes, I’m gay, and I hope you all can accept me for who I am._

Gretchen turned her phone off as soon as she saw her comment had been created under her latest post, which was a screenshot of the gay flag. She was happy to have finally addressed the rumors Regina had spread about her, but still, she shook with fear as she thought about what she and all the other kids at school would do to her come tomorrow.

But she was helpless now, so she decided to continue with her history homework, preparing to meet the same fate as her old friend, Janis.

—

Gretchen was able to blend into the crowd and get to her locker relatively easily the next morning. It was as if her status as a plastic was already stripped away from her.

_Happy thoughts, Gretchen._

Karen had texted her that morning, saying she wouldn’t be coming to school today, saying she was planning “something enormous”, so at least she had one less person to deal with today. That poor girl. When she came in tomorrow, she would be stuck with only Regina and-

”Hey, Gretchen!”

The brunette nearly jumped out of her skin as Cady spoke. “Oh, hey Cady!” She replied, plastering a fake grin onto her face. “Do you need anything?”

”I don’t normally do this... but could you let me copy your French homework? I got so caught up with math, I didn’t even remember to do it!”

”Sure, just let me get it.” Gretchen replied, reaching into her binder. “Hm... oh, here it is!” She pulled out her copy of last night’s French homework, giving it to her fellow plastic. “Here you go, just make sure to give it back by third period.”

”I will. Thanks, Gretch!”

And with that, Cady was gone.

—

The rest of the day didn’t go easy.

Regina refused to even acknowledge Gretchen’s existence, only talking to Cady, who just grinned and cluelessly nodded along to everything she said. It made Gretchen feel bad, but she should’ve expected it.

But shit didn’t hit the fan until lunch.

Regina had asked to talk to Gretchen, and of course she said yes, knowing her fate as an outcast was about to come. The blonde had carried her opened yogurt container with her as her “friend” followed along like a mindless puppet.

”Can I tell you something, Gretchen?”

”Sure!”

The brunette froze as she saw the pure malice in Regina’s cold eyes.

”You are a worthless dyke.”

Before she could speak, Gretchen felt purple goo dripping down her once flawless hair as Regina removed her yogurt plait from her head.

Not a single eye wasn’t on her as she dashed out of the cafeteria, Cady on her heels.

—

”Gretchen Winers! You open this door right now!”

No response, making Cady even more determined to get on the other side of the bathroom stall door.

”Please, Gretchen? I just wanna help you.

At last, the stall door opened, revealing Gretchen and her mascara covered face.

Cady immediately engulfed her in an embrace. Gretchen hugged back, her slender body shaking with sobs. Cady didn’t even have Instagram, yet she knew from all the whispers and sneers about Gretchen’s coming out post.

”It’s not fair!” The former plastic screamed into the smaller girl’s shoulder.

”I know it isn’t, but I’m gonna support and protect you every step of the way, no matter what. That’s a promise.”

“But... but w-what about you?”

”I’ve dealt with angry lions, I’m pretty sure I can deal with Regina.“

Shortly after, Gretchen’s sobs disappeared into thin air, and her shaking stopped. Cady noticed, and broke the hug. “Do you wanna go back to class?”

”No, I’m skipping. C-cover for me in history and tell Mr. Larson I left e-early, okay?”

”Gotcha.”

Cady and Gretchen walked cautiously approach the bathroom door. Cady was the one to open it. “Coast is clear.” She stated, peeking her head out.

”Thanks, Cady.”

Before the auburn haired girl could even say goodbye, Gretchen was already halfway down the hallway.

—

_Meet me in the janitor’s closet._

_-Janis S._

Gretchen gawked at the green sticky note Janis had left in her locker. Still, she hauled her backpack over her shoulder and tiptoed down the stairs to her assigned destination.

When she opened the door, she found Janis leaning against the wall. The goth’s head turned at the noise, and she smiled at her former friend.

”Hello there, Gretchen.”

”Hi, Janis.”

There was a pause of awkward silence, but it was cut when Janis decided to speak again.

”I saw your insta post. I guess we’re both stuck, huh?”

Gretchen nodded, taking a shaky breath.

”Look, what you did was shitty, but we gotta stick together now, or else we won’t survive the rest of this year.”

”So you’re staying we can be friends again?”

The corners of Janis’ mouth darted upwards in another smile. “I mean, yeah.”

Gretchen smiled back, feeling happy in what felt like the first time in years.

”Look, you look like you’re in a hurry, and I don’t want to waste your time... but would you like to go to the mall sometime this week?“

Without any hesitation, Gretchen answered with, “I’d love too!”

She had accomplished what she had set out to do in the very beginning.

—

Out of all the things that had happened to Gretchen today, the last thing was the most unexpected.

When she had finally sneaked out of the emergency exit, she found Karen, holding a sign that read in bright pink, yellow, and cyan letters, ” _Will U Go 2 Spring Fling With Me?”_

”Karen..? What’s all this?”

The blonde sighed. “Gretch, I’ve always thought you were really pretty, but not in the way that Regina says I’m pretty when I try on a new dress. Like, actual heart emoji pretty. So when I saw your Instagram post, I decided to ask you out.”

Gretchen gasped, clasping her hands against her mouth. She’d finally got what she wanted.

”Oh my god... of course I’ll go out with you!

Karen’s jaw practically hit the floor. “Really?!”

”Yes!”

The blonde squealed, and ran into Gretchen’s arms. She swung her around in the air, the two of them laughing with joy as they relished in their deserved freedom from the Queen Bee.

In summary, when you have a nerdy yet supportive friend, a gothic edgy friend, and a beautiful girlfriend, do you really need to worry about your hot, sadistic, popular friend?

Hell no!


End file.
